Something About Me
by ai
Summary: Naruto still feel lonely even he's already have what he call 'friends',when he feel that his lonely will never dissapear,someone's coming... SasuNaru, one shot !


**Something About 'Me'**

One night,when the sun's already set and a festival has been held,Naruto's sapphire eyes gazing at the sky,it's dark but beautiful it's because it covered by the shimmering stars,alone ..

He's wearing a red kimono with a fire decorative,it's like a hokage jacket,but he just gazing the sky with deep gaze,and he put himself to the tree,with a gentle wind breezing,he find out his loneliness ..

Even he's already acknowledge by people,still .. he can't pass the lonely time ..

He asking the wind ..

'Did I already acknowledged ?'

'Am I already not alone anymore ?'

The wind did not answer,Naruto just silent about the answer he had from the wind ..

Suddenly,someone's who is really know about him is calling him ..

"What are you doing here,Naruto ?"ask a voice that Naruto was really know .

It's 'him'

That voice was Sasuke,he's wearing a dark blue kimono,it looks fit on him .

"Hi,Sasuke.."Naruto said .

"You're always at the middle of the crowds,right?why don't you go to the festival?"ask Sasuke .

Naruto just smiling and move his head .

"Just today..I don't want to be near them,you should leave me alone and go to the festival,"Naruto said .

Sasuke a bit surprised,Naruto is not such a cool person like him.

"Today?"ask Sasuke with take a sit next to Naruto .

"Today is ..the day yondaime seal up the kyuubi inside me,"Naruto said with his hands playing a grass .

"What's up with this day?"Sasuke ask .

"This day..a day where my loneliness started.."Naruto said with flying away the grass .

"Naruto.."Sasuke said .

"I wanted to be like you,Sasuke..you better at anything..everyone acknowledge you.."Naruto said with gazing the sky so deeply and grab his kimono tightly, Sasuke just remain silent and hearing to Naruto's words .

"We both are a boy in the same age..but our fate are different.."Naruto said .

"I was born with no parents and just live on ..I'm called drop out and I always screwed up everything.."Naruto continue his words .

Sasuke realized that Naruto's voice is trembled,he's going to cry .

"Naruto.."Sasuke said .

"I..wanted to be like everyone.."Naruto said and he didn't realize that he's already shed his tears .

Then Sasuke approach Naruto.

"Naruto..being me is not easy as you can see.."Sasuke said .

"There's something about me that maybe you can't endure it.."Sasuke said .

Then the wind start to breezing greatly,Sasuke covered himself and Naruto didn't care about the wind,and the wind start to breeze gently again ..

"I was…alone since first,right?and even now…I'm still alone.."Naruto said .

"I don't think so.."Sasuke said .

"Huh?"Naruto said .

"You must be have an advantage to being you,right?"Sasuke ask .

"..heh,well..having kyuubi and someone it's enough for me but .."Naruto said .

"Someone?"Sasuke ask .

"Yeah,that person is really important for me.."Naruto said .

"Who is that person?Sakura?"Sasuke ask .

"Nah,other.."Naruto said .

"Then..?"Sasuke said .

"..I think it's not for you to know.."Naruto said with turning his back .

"Naruto!"Sasuke said with grabbing Naruto's wrist .

"Who..is that person!"Sasuke said .

Naruto was silet for a moment,he's only about 10cm from Sasuke's face .

"..you.."Naruto said .

Sasuke surprised .

"But,the way I like you is different in many ways ..so..that's why it's not for you to know.."Naruto said .

"Then,I'm leaving..I'm going to have my loneliness in other place.."Naruto said with stand up and clean up his kimono .

Suddenly Sasuke grab Naruto's hand,Naruto try to let go of himself but he couldn't .

"Then it's same for me then.."said Sasuke with pull Naruto up and hug him .

"Sa..suke?"Naruto said .

"I was always thinking about my feeling to you..I was wonder if our feeling was different.."Sasuke said .

"Sasuke.."Naruto said .

"This is my advantage. I like you,Naruto.."Sasuke said .

Then Naruto ended up crying,this is the first time anyone said like to him .

"Hey,don't crying..you make my kimono's wet,Naruto.."Sasuke said .

"Just this night..let me cry..tomorrow..I will back..into a cheerful person again..so..please.."Naruto said with tighten his hug .

"I can't.."said Sasuke with kiss Naruto gently .

"Sasuke.."Naruto said .

"Let's go to everyone,let me prove you that you're not alone anymore.."Sasuke said with pulling Naruto's hand to the crowds .

"Hey,Naruto!I've been waiting for you!"Sakura said .

"..Sakura-chan.."Naruto said .

"Hey,this festival can't be held if you're not here!"Chouji said .

"..eh..?"Naruto said .

"Everyone!1,2,3!"Sakura said .

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY,NARUTO!"everyone said .

"My..birthday..?"Naruto said .

"This is the day when yondaime seal up the kyuubi,right?and you were just born,then..this festival was for you!"Ino said .

"Huah..what a troublesome ..but it's ok..it's for my 'friend'.."Shikamaru said .

"..everyone..thank you so much.."Naruto said .

"Well,Naruto..how about it?"ask Sasuke .

"I'm..really happy…"Naruto said .

"Hmph,then hurry go to the crowds,I go pick up you later!"Sasuke said with pushing Naruto to the crowds .

"Sasuke…"Naruto said .

"Hey,Naruto!Hinata said she wants to dance with you!"Kiba said .

"W-what are you talking,Kiba-kun..!"Hinata said .

Naruto move his head to see Sasuke,Sasuke was in the middle of the girls who was asking to dance with him,and Sasuke see Naruto was watching him and smile like,"Go ahead,dance with her.." .

"Ooookay,then!since this is my birthday,everyone can dance with me! Let's dance,Hinata!"Naruto said .

"E-eh?..o-okay.."Hinata said really happy .

Naruto's dancing with everyone,with insist and not..he was really happy .

And here comes he will dancing with Sasuke..

"Sasuke,let's dance together!"Naruto said .

"..see?you don't need to wait until tomorrow to make yourself cheerful again,right?"Sasuke said .

"Yeah,thanks Sasuke!"Naruto said with pulling Sasuke's hands and get to the center of the crowds .

Naruto was really happy,he really enjoyed all that,the girls was really want to dance with Sasuke were really jealous with Naruto..finally,Naruto can get rid of his loneliness ..

"The festival is over,thank you everyone!"Sakura said .

"Thank you so much,Sakura-chan!"Naruto said .

"Here,Naruto!your present from everyone!"Sakura said with give Naruto a big wrapped book .

"What is this?"Naruto ask .

"Hey,open it when you get home!"Sakura said .

"Really..?I wonder what is inside..but,okay then!"Naruto said .

Then Naruto ran up to go home quickly,he want to know what's inside that book,just 2 meters after he left the festival square..

"Hey,where are you going?"ask Sasuke .

"Sa-Sasuke!"Naruto surprised .

"I thought I pick you up and we're going home together.."Sasuke said .

"A-ah..ok! let's go home together but walk faster,ok?"Naruto said .

"Gee. what make you so heat-up like that,Naruto ?"ask Sasuke .

"I..want to see what's inside this..!"Naruto said .

"Gee..calm down will you ?remember,we're using kimono.."Sasuke said .

"..ok.."Naruto said .

"…ok,we'll walk faster.."Sasuke said.

Then they two walk together,under the cerulean skies that glimmers above them,it's pretty ..

"…Sasuke…"Naruto said .

"Yeah?"Sasuke said .

"..are..you serious about that..?about what we're talking before.."Naruto said .

"..I'm serious.."Sasuke said .

"…thank you.."Naruto said .

Then they two arrive at Naruto's house .

"Would you like to come in?"ask Naruto .

"..sure,if that wouldn't mind you.."Sasuke said .

Then Naruto hurry open up that wrapped book,and he find out that is an album book .

"Hurry,open that album.."Sasuke said .

"Ok!"Naruto said with opening his album .

On that album,there's Naruto picture and his friends,and many more..he find a rose with letter from Ino,a daffodil with letter from Sakura,Ichiraku pass with letter from Chouji..and many more..and so,Naruto shed his tears again .

"Naruto?"Sasuke said .

"No..it's ok..I'm just..happy..knowing that I'm not alone anymore..everyone give me a present.."Naruto said .

"I'm sorry..I couldn't find a good present for you.."Sasuke said .

"It's ok..you really did give me a present.."Naruto said .

"Then,here's my present for you Naruto.."Sasuke said with kiss Naruto gently.

"Sasuke.."Naruto said .

"..happy birthday,Naruto.."Sasuke said .

Then Naruto ended up crying again,this time he's hug Sasuke tightly,and Sasuke answer his hug .

"Sleep tight this night,Naruto..this night,I will be next to you until tomorrow morning.."Sasuke said .

"Thank you…Sasuke.."Naruto said .

Then Naruto take a sleep with Sasuke next to him,Naruto feel warmth and safe with Sasuke next to him .

Then,tomorrow morning Naruto find out Sasuke sleeping next to him,but he's already awaken ...

"Yo,morning.."Sasuke said with a little smile .

"..morning..Sasuke.."Naruto said answer Sasuke's smile .

"What's that face?"ask Sasuke .

"..what face?"Naruto said .

Just after that Sasuke kiss Naruto's forehead,Naruto surprised .

"This..is your advantage,right?"Sasuke said .

Naruto just silent .

"Sasuke!"Naruto said with hug Sasuke .

"Sasuke,Sasuke,Sasuke!"Naruto said .

"Naruto.."Sasuke said with answer Naruto's hug .

"..Naruto..if you can't sleep well,you can call me..or you can sleep at my house.."Sasuke said .

"Thank you..Sasuke...thank you.."Naruto said .

After take a bath,breakfast and many more …

"Let'go for today's mission,Naruto,"Sasuke said with holding Naruto's hand .

"Oookay!"Naruto said .

1 week later ..at Ichiraku ramen ..

"Aaaaah,Sasuke!that's my ramen!"Naruto said .

"That's because you're slow,usuratonkachi!"Sasuke said .

"That's my special ramen!"Naruto said .

"So..?"Sasuke said with a little annoying smile .

"ZAZUGEEEE!" .

sigh

end


End file.
